


Making Daddy Happy!

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016) RPF, Kingsman (Movies) RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Daddy Twink relationship, Daddy!Hugh, Daddy/Twink, Daddy/Twink relationship, Domination, Ejaculate, Favoritism, Frot, Frot Sex, Frotting, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Kinky, M/M, Missionary Position, Naked Men, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Romance, Sex, Sexual Domination, Twink!Taron, big penis, daddy twink, hair chest, obidiance, semen - Freeform, sex deprived, sexual intercorse, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: IMPORTANT:This is a repost from Seth Wilson, please be kind to read it and get to know him better.Plot: Hugh forbid Taron from any kind of sex for a month so when they got tougheter they will have a great time





	Making Daddy Happy!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making Daddy Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303687) by Seth Wilson. 



> Seth Wilson loves feedback c'mon give him a happy day: www.SethWilson.dw.3@gmail.com

Hugh Jackman had Taron Egerton wrapped around his finger, actually it would be more accurate to say wrapped around his cock. That’s what Taron spent most of his time with Hugh doing, riding his massive cock. Ever since they had done a movie together Hugh had been fucking Taron and Taron became obsessed with Hugh’s cock. Like every young man who had the pleasure of being one of Jackman’s bottom-boys the sexy British lad couldn’t get enough of that thick slab of Australian meat.

 

Hugh had a private house in L.A. where he liked to take his sexual conquests and Taron had been spending a lot of time there lately. They were there today, in the bedroom as usual. Both men were already nude; Hugh was sitting on the edge of the bed with his cock stiff and throbbing, while Taron was on his hands and knees beneath him.

 

“Are you hungry, boy?” Jackman asked, smirking down at the younger man.

 

“Yes sir! I’m very hungry for your cock, Daddy!” Egerton replied enthusiastically. He was staring up at the older man’s prick lovingly, licking his lips in anticipation.

 

“Beg for Daddy’s cock, boy…” Hugh said sternly, enjoying his power over the young stud.

 

“Please, Daddy… I really need your cock, sir…” Taron moaned desperately. He had abstained from any sex for over a month at Hugh’s request and he was craving for release like never before.

The Aussie hunk grinned down at the young man. “Ok boy, put your mouth on my cock.” He said, finally giving him permission.

 

Egerton immediately rose up to a kneeling position and grabbed Jackman’s erection.

 

Hugh slapped his hands away. “I said; put your mouth on my cock, not your hands!” He chuckled as he corrected him.

 

“Yes sir, I’m sorry daddy…” Taron apologised before he placed his hands on Hugh’s thighs and then swallowed his cockhead. He could taste the older man’s pre-cum before he closed his eyes and slowly went down on the girthy shaft.

 

Jackman groaned and ran his fingers through Egerton’s hair as he swallowed his manhood. “Good boy…” He sighed peacefully, Hugh had trained Taron to overcome his gag reflex.

 

The young British actor went down on Jackman all the way; his cock lodged in his throat while his nose was buried in sweaty pubes. Taron inhaled deeply, loving the scent of Hugh’s musk while he coated the older man’s shaft with his saliva.

 

“Yeah! That’s it… good boy. Good boy…” Jackman moaned to himself.

 

Egerton pulled back and started really sucking on Hugh’s cock, his head bobbing up and down as he serviced his dominant lover.

 

“Ohhhh yes! You’re one of the best cocksuckers I’ve ever had!” Jackman exclaimed, chuckling naughtily. “You’re gonna’ make Daddy cum!”

 

Taron kept sucking on that massive Aussie prick, licking the underside of the shaft and using lots of saliva. He savoured the taste of his manhood.

 

“Ohhhhhhh yes!” Hugh growled, puffing out his chest. His eyes closed as orgasm gripped his body. He shot multiple ropes of spunk into Egerton’s mouth.

 

Taron happily drank Jackman’s semen, not wasting a single drop.

 

“Fuck yeah! I missed your mouth.” Hugh said as he pulled the younger man off his cock.

 

“I missed your cock, Daddy!” Egerton replied, brightly smiling up at him.

 

Jackman pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

The two men made-out hot and heavy, both of them enjoying the taste of Hugh’s cum in Taron’s mouth. The younger man always loved kissing with the Wolverine star and feeling his beard tickle his skin.

 

Jackman pulled Egerton up off the floor into a tight embrace.

 

Taron mounted Hugh’s lap and started to rub his hard cock against the older man’s still semi-hard penis. Soon the two men were engaged in an intense frottage session, grinding their manhood together and feeling the pleasure radiate through their hips.

 

The Aussie stud threw the younger man down onto the bed and then laid on top of him, humping their cocks against each other.

 

Taron reached around and groped Hugh’s hairy, muscular ass.

 

“Are you ready to feel my cock inside you again, boy?” Jackman asked, grinning at Egerton.

 

“Ohhhh God yes, Daddy! I need it so bad!” The handsome British lad begged.

 

Hugh repositioned himself and pressed his cockhead against Taron’s asshole. “Feels nice and tight again, looks like you followed my orders…” He groaned.

 

“Of course Daddy, I didn’t let anyone else fuck me. I’d never disobey you.” Egerton replied.

 

“Good. I’m gonna’ stretch your hole back out now.” Jackman chuckled wickedly before ramming his massive cock inside the young man.

 

“Ohhhh God! Ohhhh fuck my arse!” Taron moaned out loud.

 

Hugh started to laugh, always amused at how the pain of being fucked by his thick, 11’’ cock turned his fuckboys on. Every one of them loved getting their twinky asses split in half by his huge Australian manhood. Jackman had fucked all of the young men who had been in the X-Men franchise, but Shawn Ashmore, Nicholas Hoult and Ben Hardy had the best asses and mouths. And although he hadn’t admitted to him, Taron had become Hugh’s all-time favourite twink.

 

“Ohhhhh God yes! Fuck my arse Daddy, fuck me hard!” Egerton pleaded to the older man.

 

Jackman obliged him; thrusting his hips with long, powerful strokes, sliding his long shaft back and forth over his prostate.

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Taron panted, loving every second of having Hugh inside him again.

 

Jackman grinned as he maintained eye-contact with Egerton and kept slamming his hips into him. “You really missed my cock, didn’t you?” He teased the young man.

“Ohhh yes, Daddy! Your cock is the best I’ve ever had!” Taron replied like a lovestruck puppy.

 

Hugh laughed again. “That’s what I like to hear!” He exclaimed, driving his cock into the lad even harder. “You want me to cum in your arse?”

 

“Yes! Ohh please, Daddy! I need to feel your cum inside me again...” Egerton begged desperately, staring into his eyes.

 

“You’ve been a good boy… and I’m gonna’ reward you with what good boys love the most… their Daddy’s cum!” Jackman said, grinning from ear-to-ear. The two men moaned and panted together until Hugh started to bust his nuts for the second time. “AHHHHHHH YESSS!!!” The mature hunk howled with pleasure.

 

Taron’s cock was rubbing against Hugh’s abs and he simply whimpered as he began to cum, spraying his load against his lover’s hairy six-pack.

 

Jackman kept moaning and growling as he emptied his balls into Egerton. “Fuck boy… God your arse is good…” Sweat slid off his ripped chest onto the lad.

 

“Dad… that was… great.” Taron panted as he smiled up at Hugh dreamily.

 

“Yes it was…” Jackman chuckled contentedly.

 

The two men laid there cuddling together for a while, soaking in sweat and cum.

 

“God I love playing father and son with you.” Egerton says, stroking one of Hugh’s muscular arms that he wrapped around him.

 

“The feeling’s mutual. I’m glad I came up with the idea for you to go without sex for a while but I never thought you’d actually do it!” Jackman laughed.

“It wasn’t easy but it was worth it in the end…” Taron replies.

 

“Yes it was. Thanks for being such a good son.” The Aussie stud whispered before leaning his head over and kissing the younger man on the lips, Egerton kissed him back. “Anything to make you happy, Daddy…”

**Author's Note:**

> www.SethWilson.dw.3@gmail.com


End file.
